


Could You Take My Picture

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The webcam is on."</p><p>"Um." Darren's eyes flick to the laptop. "Yeah, I guess it is."</p><p>"You were going to try and record us, weren't you?" Chris has a faint impression that maybe he should be more upset with that prospect, but the idea actually sparks something hot inside of him.</p><p>"Hey, no one said it was recording." Darren flips onto his stomach again, leaning down to the laptop. The music window disappears, but doesn't stop, and instead the screen is filled with their faces and the height of the bed in some photobooth-esque program. "I thought…" Darren angles the screen back a bit, so it's showing more of them and less of the bed, "we could take pictures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Take My Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Today was Mandy's birthday, and I broke my PWP cherry and wrote her this.

Chris is woken up by the soft hum of music, although not how he's used to hearing it. He's used to the sound of a guitar strum in surround, and lyrics sung just above a whisper. But that's not what he's hearing. This music sounds thinner, like it's coming through speakers—which, it probably is. His body still feels sleep heavy, and he's loathe to open his eyes, but he doesn't know where Darren is. Chris can tell he's gone, because it's colder under the single sheet than it should be.

It's the early evening—Chris vaguely recalls falling asleep some time in the afternoon, body loose and sated, with Darren, naked and sleepy, curled around him.

"Dare?" His voice fills with a yawn, and he rubs absently at his eyes. He hates napping—it only makes him feel gross afterward. There's movement on the bed, and Chris lifts up onto his forearms, slowly blinking open his eyes.

And Darren is right there, stretched out and still gloriously, wonderfully naked, back and ass exposed. He's opposite of Chris, head nearly off the end of the bed, but he's looking at Chris now, eyes and smile warm and inviting.

Chris wants to curl up in him and stay there forever.

"Hey there." Darren's voice is still deep in the way it gets after he's just woken up, and it makes something pleasant twist at the base of Chris's spine.

"What are you doing?" Chris rubs at his eyes again, and then combs fingers through his bed head.

"Ambiance," Darren replies, simply, and flips onto his side, giving Chris an eyeful of Darren's compact chest and the way his limp cock rests against his thigh. Chris's gaze is drawn to it almost naturally, before he looks back up at Darren and his knowing smirk.

"Ambiance for what?" Chris asks, unashamed of the way his eyes travel over Darren's body.

Darren holds out his arms, making grabby hands, and Chris groans.

"Why can't you come here?" Chris turns his face into the pillow, reluctant to move so soon after waking up, but then he feels a tug on his ankle. He looks over at Darren again.

"Come on." He's not even pouting, just keeping his hand wrapped around Chris's ankle and waiting. Chris isn't sure why he fights it.

He hasn't always been as comfortable in his skin as he is now, but he doesn't shy away from slipping out from underneath the covers and going to Darren's waiting arms. Chris melds against him, humming contentedly as their skin presses together.

"You're so cuddly right after you wake up," Darren murmurs, nudging against Chris's cheek with his nose. His breath tickles in the best way against his jaw as he talks. "I love it."

"Mmm." Chris turns, catching Darren's mouth in a long, slow kiss.  He's suddenly very partial to the idea of staying in the cage of Darren's arms and going right back to sleep.

The music is easier to hear now, and draws his attention, and he sees Darren's laptop open on the floor.

"What were you doing?" Chris is practically looking at the screen upside down.

"Like I said. Ambiance." Darren's teeth skim against the suddenly exposed skin of Chris's throat, and Chris's eyes flutter at the sensation.

"Ambiance for what?" Chris makes himself focus, and notices the little green light on at the top of the screen. He laughs, startled, snapping back to look at Darren. "The webcam is on."

"Um." Darren's eyes flick to the laptop. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"You were going to try and record us, weren't you?" Chris has a faint impression that maybe he should be more upset with that prospect, but the idea actually sparks something hot inside of him.

"Hey, no one said it was recording." Darren flips onto his stomach again, leaning down to the laptop. The music window disappears, but doesn't stop, and instead the screen is filled with their faces and the height of the bed in some photobooth-esque program. "I thought…" Darren angles the screen back a bit, so it's showing more of them and less of the bed, "we could take pictures."

"Naked?" Chris quirks an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly going to put them on the internet." Darren turns his head and leans closer to Chris, lowering his voice. "They'd be special pictures. Just for us."

Chris feels that spark again, and it must show on his face, because Darren stops convincing him and starts shifting.

"Lay on the other side of me?"

"Are you a photographer now?" Chris lifts his weight with as little effort as he can manage, sliding over Darren and enjoying the way he presses back against him. He curls up beside Darren, leaving his arm wrapped loosely around Darren's shoulders, perching his chin on the one his hand isn't cupping so he can get in the frame. It isn't exactly erotic—they could just be shirtless. Chris blinks a little awkwardly at his image on the screen.

Darren presses down on a key, and then he's reaching for Chris's jaw and turning him into a hungry kiss. It doesn't last long, as much as Chris pushes into it, and he's a little breathless when Darren pulls back and gives his attention back to the laptop.

There's a picture of them now, lips locked together, eyes shut, Darren's hand curled possessively along Chris's jaw.

"Damn," Darren breathes, and then twists to grin at Chris. "We're hot."

For once, Chris actually has to agree.

"Which key is it?" Chris feels like he's breathing a little heavier now, his heart rate having picked up.

"Oh, this—"

Chris presses the key Darren indicates, grabs him by the hair, and tilts his head back, starting to suck with vigor at Darren's pulse point. He can feel Darren's groan vibrate the skin beneath his tongue, and then nips at it, pulling back.

" _Fuck_." Darren slumps forward, and a pleased grin pulls at Chris's lips. He turns to the computer, and hums appreciatively.

"So that's what you look like when I do that…"

When Darren looks up at him, his eyes are darker, and he wets his lips.

"How about we try something else?" Chris murmurs, and he doesn't know when he took control of this situation. Probably the second he saw the way Darren looked in that picture when they were kissing.

"Yeah?" Darren seems intrigued, and completely willing to let Chris take over. Chris doesn't respond, just leans down and presses his lips lightly to Darren's bare shoulder. Then he throws his leg over Darren's hips and slides to straddle him. Darren moans, face falling against the comforter and muffling the noise. "Great idea, _fantastic_ idea."

There's another new picture on the screen, one Darren must have taken while Chris was moving, and he leans closer to look at it, his slightly stiff cock pressing into the small of Darren's back. But then the camera switches back, showing them as they move, and Chris is fascinated by it. These are ways he's never seen them together, and… He likes it. He likes it a lot.

Chris pushes back until he's sitting, thighs bracketing Darren's sides and hands pressed into the smooth skin of his back. If Chris leans forward a bit, he can see them both on the screen again, can see himself on top of Darren.

"God, baby, you look so good on top of me." Darren's hips press down against the bed, before he's pushing back up against Chris's weight, and the implication runs straight to Chris's cock.

He slides his legs back until he can press his chest against Darren's back, bringing his mouth close to Darren's ear and watching him on the screen.

"I could fuck you like this," he whispers; Darren grind his hips against the bed again. "We could turn on the camera…" Chris grazes his teeth along the shell of Darren's ear, and feels the shiver that travels down his body. "And you could watch me."

Chris can see Darren's eyes widen in what has to be surprise in the reflection from the camera. He can't exactly explain how something that was a little silly turned into this. In fact, Chris tends to feel uncomfortable and constricted under the watchful eye of a lens, but this… This is different. Chris had _no idea_ what this would do to him, that it would be a _thing_.

Darren whimpers, rocking his ass back against Chris's hardening cock, and that's all the answer Chris needs.

 _Foresight_ , he thinks, as he slides off Darren's body and reaches back towards the bedside table. They really should just leave condoms and lube everywhere. An idea that, while great in the moment, would probably lead to some semi-awkward conversations whenever friends or family visited.

By the time he's turned back around, dropping the bottle and box on the bedside, Darren has pulled his knees up beneath him, ass up and presenting itself. It's tempting, but… Chris pushes down against the small of Darren's back, until he seems to catch on and spreads his legs back on the bed, Chris between them.

Hands splayed against the bed on either side of Darren, Chris leans down and starts to kiss at the base of his spine, dragging his mouth, tongue, and teeth up the curve of his back and slowly blanketing Darren's body with his own. Chris's cock catches in the cleft of Darren's ass, and he groans deep in his throat, rolling his hips into the sensation again, and Darren presses back against it eagerly.

Chris stills his hips, and he can hear Darren breathing out, "no, no, don't stop." It's almost convincing.

He hooks his chin over Darren's shoulder, resting his weight entirely on Darren now, hands moving to curl around his biceps. He starts in on Darren's ear again, able to see their faces on the screen again and watching the way Darren's mouth parts and his eyelashes flutter. Chris presses three kisses against the cartilage, and whispers, "did you turn on the camera?"

Darren's entire body seems to convulse beneath him at the reminder, and then he's scrambling with his laptop, fingers slipping across keys he's probably not supposed to be hitting as Chris starts to suck hard at his neck.

"It's on," Darren gasps, hands curling around the edge of the bed, and Chris takes one more look at Darren's face before he reaches for the lube and shifts back down Darren's body. He's loose and pliant beneath Chris's hands, rearing his body back into Chris's touch as his fingers drift further and further down until they're spreading his cheeks apart.

" _Please_ ," Darren whines, thrusting down against the bed once, and Chris feels a bit surprised. It's not like he's never seen Darren get this turned on this quickly, but Chris has hardly touched him. Maybe the presence of the camera is doing it for him, too.

He takes the extra time to warm up the lube, kneading his other hand against Darren's back and then his ass. Chris leans down, skimming his teeth against one of Darren's back dimples just as he begins to circle his asshole with a lube slick finger.

" _God_ , yes." Darren's voice becomes muffled, and Chris can only think that he's pressed his mouth into the bed. He circles the rim a few times, kissing along Darren's lower back, and biting at his hip the same time he sinks the tip of his finger in. Darren groans loudly beneath him.

The angle is too weird, and so Chris shuffles further down the bed, resting his head against the firmness of Darren's thigh as he opens him up. He can feel Darren clenching his thighs each time he pushes his fingers in. Darren is rambling, a series of pants and moans intermixed with _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ and Chris's own name, again and again and again. Chris finds his own hips twitching down against the mattress, searching for friction.

"Good," Darren grits out, grinding back on Chris's fingers. "Now, _please_." Darren's back bows momentarily and then thrusts against the comforter again. "Fuck me, _please_."

Chris doesn't really need any more coaxing than that. He fumbles for a condom as he sits back on his heels, bent forward and panting as he slides the condom down his erection and coats it with what lube is left on his fingers, before adding a bit more.

"Now," Darren insists, lifting his hips demandingly, and Chris chuckles soundlessly. He crawls back over Darren, keeping himself up with one hand as he uses the other to line himself up. The second his head brushes Darren's hole, Darren is trying to push back on him, and Chris feels his body shake with laughter again. Then he gives Darren what he wants, sinking in and letting his head drop forward, eyes closed.

It's one of the only moments Darren is silenced, as Chris slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, moving further with each piston of his hips. He slowly lowers his body down to rest on his forearms, finally sinking in as far as he'll go with his forehead resting between Darren's shoulder blades. He doesn't move for a second, panting hot and wet against Darren's sweat damp skin, reaching forward until he's curling his hands over Darren's where they're tightly gripping the bed.

When Darren starts to pull forward and press back, fucking himself on Chris's cock, Chris presses a kiss to the nape of Darren's neck and then pulls his hips back before fucking back in.

"Fuck, yes," Darren babbles, each of Chris's thrusts creating more friction between Darren's own hard cock and the mattress. " _God_ , yes, fuck." Darren starts to talk louder, his hips jerking erratically as Chris starts to fuck him faster, the exertion making sweat start to bead on his back. " _Yes_ , Chris, fuck me—god, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Darren's always vocal during sex, but it just makes it better for Chris—encourages him, drives him closer to his own orgasm.

Chris knows he's close because his words turn more to noises—loud gasps and groans, with the occasional _yes!_ or _Chris!_

He feels Darren come in the way he suddenly clenches down around Chris's cock, hears it in the way he _doesn't_ hear anything—Darren gets so loud that he's completely silent. And even as his body relaxes and shivers and starts to come back, he still presses back for Chris, opens his legs wider and gives himself.

It's enough to make Chris come with a high pitched cry, breaking up his off beat rhythm of panting and gasping. It slams into him, bursting through him all at once, _hard_ , and then Chris is slumping forward, drinking in air, like his orgasm has pulled all of the energy out of his body.

"Jesus," Darren pants, and Chris just groans in agreement. He's becoming soft, and, as much as he doesn't want to, he pulls out, face scrunching up as he disposes of the condom. Then he happily slumps back on top of Darren.

"You know I'm pressed into my own jizz, right?" Darren mutters, and Chris laughs for real this time, body shaking against Darren's.

"Way to ruin the moment, Dare," Chris says into Darren's neck, and then slides his hands underneath Darren, wrapping back up around his shoulders.

"Again and again and again," Darren hums. "I should probably stop the camera, right?"

"…oh my god." Chris had forgotten about the camera. He lifts his head up, peeking around Darren, and yeah, he can still see his face on the laptop.

"Forget?" Darren asks, impishly.

"Maybe." Chris hides his face in Darren's hair, but grins. He hears Darren tap a key, and he can only guess that he's stopped the camera. "I got a little… Distracted." He reaches up and plays with some of Darren's sweat damp curls.

"Mmm, not sorry." Darren turns his head and they manage an awkward, off-center kiss. "We should watch it."

Chris lets out a startled laugh.

"We _just_ had sex. I want to go back to sleep."

"And then we can watch it?"

"How about we strip the bed and take a shower, before you're glued to the sheets with your own bodily fluids?"

"I love your pillow talk."


End file.
